


The Sweetest Treat

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill is a sadist, Dip is a masochist, Dip is on board with it, I can assure you though, I just wanted to dress Dipper up in girls clothes again, Lap Dances, M/M, NSFW picture at the end, Rough Sex, Rough blow job, Stripper!Bill, This whole thing is so sinful, You WILL see a dick, it's there, lord have mercy on my soul, only to have Bill take 'em off ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), so fair warning now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: When Mabel forces Dipper to dress up and sneak into a male strip club on Halloween, he ends up getting a lap dance from the handsome golden stripper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY DUDES.
> 
> I try to post something special on every holiday (lord knows that's the only time I'll ever do anything on time) so here's a fun thing for Halloween >:Dc Plus I wanted an excuse to write dirty, gratuitous, smut. There's very little build up or reason for them to fuck, but they do it anyway :p
> 
> This has been lightly edited, so forgive mistakes ^-^' (also if the picture doesn't work, refresh! It should work then :D)
> 
> There's a special treat at the end that's VERY NSFW, so prepare for that :p
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!~
> 
> Song used while Bill is dancing up on Dip:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRAfXlwiHco

Dipper looked himself over in the mirror, cringing at the outfit Mabel had stuffed him in. The costume fit his slender form poorly since he didn’t have the curves or boobs to fill it out, and he knew that he was going to have to adjust himself all throughout the night.

“I look ridiculous,” he groaned. He placed both hands over the fake breasts and gave them a light squeeze. They _felt_ real enough, but under the faux leather of the black crop top, they didn’t _look_ very real. To him, at least. He really was no expert on boobs.

“Pssht,” Mabel scoffed. “You look _amazing!_ They aren’t going to be able to tell that you’re not a girl.” She reached up and adjusted the headband on his head, flicking the cat ears attached to it to make sure it was secured to his wig. “It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

He rolled his eyes and moved his hands down over his stomach, trying to get used to having it exposed. The mini skirt tutu thing she had forced him into was pretty low on his hips, and thanks to the tail coming out from under it, it was barely covered up the tight underwear he had to wear to hide his junk.

“This isn’t going to work,” Dipper said as he furrowed his brows. “And these boots are pinching my feet.”

Mabel let out a long sigh, staring him down with her perfectly winged eyes. She was wearing a matching cat costume, but hers was a bright pink, and of course fit her better since she had matured into a curvy woman. Her skin actually looked good against the pink, the soft, even tan contrasting nicely with it. The black color dipper was wearing seemed to point out just how much he never went outside.

“C’mon bro-bro, you don’t have any other plans, and we _have_ to do this together! Since we can’t trick or treat anymore, we might as well go look at hot men!” She flicked her hip-length hair back and shimmed a little to make sure that she was comfortable in the outfit. “So long as my boobs don’t break the zipper on the front of this thing, tonight will be a good night!” She paused for a moment, looking up with furrowed brows. “Mm, no, wait. It’ll probably be an even _better_ night if they do that!”

Dipper’s face burned a bright red and he looked away from his sister as she started to squeal over texting Candy and Grenda, who would be meeting them at the club.

A night looking at a bunch of half naked guys to him usually meant that he was alone in his room, not in a building with a bunch of women hooting and hollering. It was going to be a very different experience, that was for sure.

“Candy and Grenda are heading over there now. Are you ready to go?” She tucked her phone into her bra and gave one last tug at her shirt before turning on her heels to leave her room.

“I guess…” He mumbled as he followed her out.

~~

The building filled with women in costumes was as bright and loud as he thought it would be. A thumping bass could be heard from the outside, shaking Dipper’s insides as he struggled to walk along the sidewalk with Mabel. The heels on the boots were just a little too tall for him, and it was making it difficult to focus on anything other than walking.

“Oh my gosh! You guys look so cute!” Mabel gasped when her friends came into view.

Candy was dressed as a nurse, the white dress tight and short on her small frame. It had red lining the collar, short sleeves, and bottom of the dress, which matched the color of fake blood that was splattered all over it. She had pale blue, latex gloves and white heels on, and the small hat pinned into her long, ink-black hair tied the whole thing together.

Grenda was a teddy bear. She also could have been a monkey, but he was pretty sure that the round ears on her head and the brown dress with a off-white tummy were meant to be for a bear. It fit snugly over her muscular build, one that she had gained over years of an expensive training course, paid for by her rich boyfriend.

“Thanks, girl! Now who’s ready to look at some hunks!” Grenda let out a cheer and Mabel and Candy followed, creating a sound that made Dipper cover his ears.

A hand wrapped around Dipper’s wrist and he was then being pulled into the fake fog and cigarette smelling building with the group, nearly falling flat on his face twice in the short distance.

“Well hello, ladies.” A man with slicked back, black hair smiled at them, showing off his clearly fake fangs. “Is it just the four of you?” He leaned on the counter, his face nearly pressed against the thick glass between them. The man was shirtless and definitely had the muscle to show himself off, and his skin was pale enough to pull off the vampire look.

“Yes,” Mabel giggled. “We’re here for the eye candy since we’re a bit too old for the chocolate kind.”

The man licked his lips and gave a half smile. “Well, I think for a lovely trick-or-treater such as yourself, the eye candy tonight is free tonight. I will need to see some IDs, though. You don’t look a day over twenty.”

Mabel’s cheeks turned as pink as her outfit, and she moved a hand up to her pink collar, fiddling with the little shooting star charm she had put on it to match Dipper’s pine tree on his. “Oh, thank you! We’re all just over twenty-one, actually.” She dug into the small pocket of her dress and fished out her ID.

Dipper did the same, looking his over before handing it to the man. Mabel had asked their Grunkle Stan, known con-man, to make him a fake one that made him seem female. They just copied Mabel’s, changing the picture a little bit digitally to make it seem more like Dipper since he had a stronger jaw line, and changed his first name to Macey. Not Dipper’s first choice of names, but he wasn’t going to argue with Mabel anymore than he already had about it.

The man took the IDs and looked over each of them quickly before sliding them back under the glass. “Looks good, ladies! I hope you have a very frightening night! And if you need anything, anything _at all,_ ask for Count Strange.” He winked at Mabel, his smile not faltering as he watched the group walk further into the club.

“Oh my gosh, Mabel. He totally thinks you are cute!” Candy said excitedly, not bothering to hush her voice.

“I know! And he’s so hot! He probably has a girlfriend, though. It’s just part of his job to flirt like that.” She deflated a little as she walked, slumping down in her chair when they found a table near the stage to sit at.

It was one of the tables you sat at only if you were going to tip the dancers, and Dipper wasn’t surprised that the girls had chosen that spot, rather than one of the open tables near the back. If they were going to go to a strip club, might as well get something out of it.

“He let us in for _free,_ Mabel,” Dipper reassured. “The cover here is like ten bucks a person. He clearly thinks you’re cute.”

She smiled at him and sat up straighter in his seat. “You’re right, Dip-Dop! I might have a chance at Count Strange yet!”

From there Dipper decided to tune out of the conversation because it turned into them talking about what the Count might be hiding behind his black booty shorts, and Dipper just wasn’t interested.

He took the down time to examine his surroundings. There were already a few dancers on stage, but they clearly weren’t the main event, and their set wasn’t getting as many cheers as the main one probably would, and everything other than the stage was dimly lit, hiding most of the faces of the women all around him, chatting about at their own tables. All of their costumes were very revealing, some showing more skin than Dipper thought was allowed in public.

Not that his outfit was any better, though.

After some time and a few drinks, the lights dimmed and everything went quiet. An energy filled the air that Dipper hadn’t been expecting, one that made his gut churn in excitement. It was as if some sort of heated electricity had gone through the floor and straight up into his seat, gluing him to it.

“Well hello, _ladies,_ ” a voice laughed over the speakers. It was a little high-pitched, but it was breathy and every bit of sexy it needed to be to get the ladies excited and shouting out at the hidden man.

A single, blinding white spotlight lit up the center of the black stage and a song began, the beat fading in and out as a man stepped through the deep red curtain.

He towered over the crowd and his golden tanned skin was practically glowing under the light. His bleached blond hair was a wild mess as if someone had just ruffled it up before he came on stage, sticking out in every direction, nearly hiding the gray wolf ears he was wearing.

“Looks like we almost have a full house!” The man spoke loudly over the music, scanning the crowd while he stepped forward. “And what _sexy_ costumes! I see so much _flesh,_ ” he cackled. “This big bad wolf wants to find someone to _bite._ ” He made a point to roll his hips forward as when he said bite, and when he did a fake growl into the small mic of the side of his face, some of the women howled at him, earning a chuckle from the “wolf”.

The song seemed to be looping its intro while he spoke, giving him time to set up the show. Dipper could feel it building up to something, and he was both excited and terrified. He secretly hoped the man would choose him to bite, but he also was praying that the man would stop glancing his way. He was wearing golden contacts and a set of fake, sharp teeth, making him look the part of a hungry wolf, which made Dipper shrink in his seat whenever their eyes met.

“Is that a pair of _twins_ I see?”

Dipper felt his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t look away as the man stalked towards their table. Mabel and her friends were hollering out at him, but Dipper just stayed frozen in place.

The man’s smile widened, showing off his sharp, pearly whites. “I think I’m going to need some help to take care of _two_ special ladies!”

As if the man had been waiting for the queue, “Count Strange” stepped out from behind the curtain, flexing his muscles to get a reaction from the crowd.

“Oh dear Count, won’t you help me please these sweet little kittens?” The man’s eyes didn’t leave Dipper, looking him up and down in a way that made Dipper’s fake collar feel tight around his throat.

“How could I ever say no to _twins?_ ” Strange laughed. He joined the man at the edge of the stage, his eyes glued to Mabel.

It was then _very_ clear to Dipper that the bouncer had probably told this other dancer about Mabel and Dipper, and they were probably planning to single them out from the beginning.

They jumped off the stage in a practice motion, landing right in front of the table. The thud from it made Dipper feel like he was going to pass out. The gorgeous men were far too close to him, and the entire building felt about ten degrees hotter.

“I’ll take the black kitty,” the man chuckled. “Let’s hope I don’t catch any bad luck!”

“That means I get the precious pink kitty,” Strange hummed. “Have fun, Cipher!”

“Oh, I will.” The man, Cipher, straddled Dipper and stared down into his wide eyes.

The song picked up and the lyrics finally started, but they were drowned out by Dipper’s pulse. All he could hear was the rapid beating of his blood rushing through him, burning him as it began to travel south.

Cipher put both hands on the top of the chair above Dipper’s shoulders then started to roll his hips with the beat, his yellow, jean booty shorts pulling Dipper’s skirt up a little when he moved closer.

Dipper had to use every bit of willpower he had not to moan when Cipher moved his hands onto his shoulders and shoved his hips down, grinding along his growing bulge. He hoped to god that the dancer wouldn’t notice it or how bad he was beginning to sweat. He had no idea what the dancer would do if he noticed that Dipper was, in fact, not a woman.

When the chorus of the song came on, Cipher got up and turned around to shake his ass in Dipper’s face. Then, he turned back around to stare down at Dipper while he swung his hips side to side.

His gaze felt like it was burning right into Dipper’s core. He wasn’t sure if it was the contacts or if the man was just intimidating on his own, but either way, Dipper both loved and hated it. He felt so exposed to Cipher, and something about that was exciting, but it also made him want to turn away and hide his face.

“Such a shy little kitten,” Cipher cooed. “You’re so red in the face! It’s adorable!” He tapped Dipper on the nose and laughed. “Let me help you open up a bit.”

Cipher sat on Dipper’s lap again and started to rub his own chest, rocking his hips in time with the music. His hands eventually found Dipper’s and pulled them from the chair, placing them on his pecs. He silently encouraged Dipper to touch him, and Dipper obliged.

Dancing for however long he had been at it certainly gave Cipher plenty of muscle. It felt nice under his gloved hands, but he wished Mabel hadn’t made them a part of the outfit. He really wanted to touch Cipher’s skin with his.

All too quickly, Cipher was easing off of him, ready to move on to other parts of the audience to start their dance on stage. Before he moved away completely, though, Dipper tucked a nice tip into his shorts, right behind the button. It earned him a wink and Cipher blew him a kiss as he walked away.

“Well, now that we’ve made the pussy cats wet, let’s get to the riding!” Cipher danced his way back on the stage with Strange, where they started to dance to a new song, occasionally grinding on each other to get the audience excited.

Dipper watched Cipher dance in a daze. The way he moved was so fluid and certain, and every time he snapped his hips forward, Dipper felt his panties grow a little tighter. The man was surely something else, and Dipper actually felt a little upset when their set ended.

The other dancers throughout the night had nothing on Cipher, and Dipper couldn’t even get the blond out of his head long enough to focus on anything going on around him, not even Mabel trying to encourage him to shout with them.

When the last dance ended, though, he knew he had to let it go. He wasn’t going to come back to the place on his own accord, especially since he would have to pretend to be a girl again, and it was more likely than not that Cipher and Strange really did have girlfriends. It was their job to be this flirtatious and touchy, it wasn’t like Cipher actually thought he was hot.

And even if he _did,_ he thought that Dipper was a girl, so it’s not like he was attracted to the _real_ him.

“You okay Dip-dop?” Mabel smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Did you not have fun?”

The place was slowly emptying out and only a few groups were still at their tables chatting about the show. It was weird to have the place go so quiet after all the screaming and loud music. It was almost surreal and made Dipper feel dizzy.

“N-no! I did. I’m just kind of… This isn’t my thing. It was fun, though. I’m glad I did it at least once.”

She nodded in understanding and her smile widened. “Well, we’re going to get going now, so make sure you have everything. I was gonna say we should stop for soda but I spent all my cash on the dancers. Mainly Count Strange,” she snickered. “And I saw you generously tip Cipher. Did you enjoy his dance?”

Dipper knew he couldn’t hide the blush on his face, so he just nodded. “Like I said, it was fun. I, uh, think I’m going to go to the bathroom first. I need to adjust these boobs.”

“Okay,” she chuckled. “We’ll be out front.”

“Okay, I’ll be back out in a bit.” He stood from his chair and had to wait until his legs stopped feeling like lead to start walking. He wasn’t sure where the bathroom even was, but he was hoping it was over by where he was heading.

The bar along one of the walls next to the stage had a doorway that seemed to lead down a hall, and it _looked_ like the kind of a place a bathroom would be kept, so he started to force his heavy legs to head that way. As he started to walk down the hall, though, he quickly realized that he hadn’t gone the right way.

He heard laughing and loud talking behind a door, and he blanched as he heard someone coming closer to it. Dipper pushed himself against the black painted, brick wall and gulped. He was not a people person, and admitting that he was lost was going to be weird for him.

The door opened and closed quickly behind the dancer, who was still laughing about whatever they were just talking about.

Dipper’s eyes met his and he swallowed thickly. It had to be Cipher that he ran into. No, really. I just had to be him. Right after Dipper had decided on banishing his thoughts about the man, here he was. Right in front of him, staring back with a raised eyebrow.

“I know I give a killer lap dance, but usually the women don’t come looking for an encore,” he laughed.

“Uh-uhm, b-bathroom? Looking for...the…” Dipper looked away from and bit his lip.

“Aw, kitten,” Cipher hummed as he stepped forward. “You’re so quiet.” He pressed himself against Dipper and smiled when the smaller man whimpered. “Y’know… I really do like your type.”

Dipper just nodded and kept his gaze on the floor next to him. His mouth had become too dry to make any words come out right then.

Cipher traced his index finger down Dipper’s jaw and used it to make Dipper look at him. “What brings you here anyway? ‘Girls’ night out?”

The man’s yellow contacts were no longer in, and Dipper was met with sky blue eyes. They were beautiful.

“Sister. M-my twin. She dragged me out,” he managed.

“Ah, so you’re more of a shut-in. Shut-ins usually like to keep…” His hand fell onto Dipper’s stomach, rubbing it a little before he moved down lower, tracing Dipper’s crotch with his finger. “Secrets,” he finished.

He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped. “Sh-she made me dress up to get in here. She wanted to spend Halloween together, we always spend it with-”

“Sh, it’s okay. I can keep a secret. My main concern right now,” he sang, “is did you like my dance?”

Dipper nodded and slowly pried his eyes open. “Yeah.” He felt his confidence grow a little now that he could speak more clearly, not having to worry about his voice giving him away. Something else was growing too, but that was only because Cipher hadn’t moved his hand back.

Cipher leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Dipper’s cheek. “Would you like to get a more…intimate dance back at my place?”

The question made Dipper’s breath hitch and he felt his dick twitch against the soft cloth of the panties. Cipher’s skin was hot against his and every part of him screamed at him to say yes. So, he did.

“Please,” he nearly whined.

Cipher laughed and grabbed his hand. “Let me tell the others that I’m leaving, then I’ll be right back.” He winked and slipped back behind the door, leaving Dipper pressed against the wall.

He took a moment to send Mabel a text, making up some story about being invited out by a friend. He fucked up a lot of his spelling but didn’t bother to fix much of it. His head was spinning, and everything felt too surreal to worry about small details like his spelling in a text.

“Are you ready then?” Cipher asked. He was standing in front of Dipper again, now sporting a black jacket and tennis shoes. His yellow shorts were still on, but Dipper figured he just hadn’t changed out of them since he was going to be naked soon anyway.

“Y-yeah. Yes,” he nodded.

“Good.” Cipher smiled and grabbed his hand again. “We can take my car.”

Dipper allowed himself to be pulled along as the dancer lead him outside of the building through the back. He was suddenly feeling very giddy about the situation. He had never done anything like this, and the thought of sleeping with a hot stranger was making him even harder than he already was. He wondered for a moment if the underwear he was wearing would be able to handle it if Cipher made his erection any worse.

A little surprisingly, Cipher drove a nice car. It was black and the seats were all leather, giving it a very expensive smell.

“My house isn’t too far from here. We’ll be there in no time.” He turned on the car and glanced over at Dipper, who had just buckled himself in. “If we’re going to do this, I have to ask what your... _fun_ level is. How dirty do you like to get?”

Dipper thought it over for a moment in his head. He had _no idea._ He had fantasized about plenty of things, sure, but he wasn’t sure what he actually wanted to try with another person. “I haven’t really had a lot of experience… But if you want to show me some things, I’d be okay with it. Gotta try everything once, right?” He smiled at Cipher, hoping his answer wouldn’t discourage him at all.

“Oh, well, then…Pine Tree, try whatever you want to try, and I’ll be happy to show you even more.” They pulled away from the club and got onto the road, the rumbling of the engine making the leather hum pleasantly under Dipper.

“Pine Tree?” He rubbed his legs together a little, trying to get some friction going on his aching dick. Everything about the situation was making him feel hot and bothered, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to last all the way until they got to Cipher’s house.

“Your tag,” he said as he pointed at Dipper’s neck. “It looks like it even says something on it.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. It _did_ say something. And that something was, “ _If lost, returned to Mabel Pines_ ” then her phone number. It was cheesy, but she thought it was funny, so he didn’t bother to fight it. “It’s just my sister thinking she’s clever.” His voice came out a bit breathy, and he wondered if Cipher noticed how much he was squirming in his seat.

He needed _something_ to occupy himself with, or he was going to explode, and not in the way he was wanting to.

“Ah, okay. I like that nickname for you, though. You can call me Cipher for the night, and I’ll call you Pine Tree. It’ll make things easier.”

“Yeah,” he said quickly. He was so hard, it was becoming painful. The seat vibrating just barely too slowly underneath him was not helping. “C-can I- Have you ever had road head?”

Cipher quirked a brow and looked over at him with a wide grin. “Well, well, well. This kitten is feistier than I thought. You can put your mouth anywhere you want, Pine Tree.” He leaned back and moved his arm off the wheel and out of Dipper’s way.

With a deep breath, Dipper unbuckled himself and leaned over. It was more awkward than he thought it would be, but with how flustered he was, he didn’t care. He needed some sort of sexual pleasure, and giving Cipher road head seemed like a good solution.

The yellow shorts came undone easily, and already Dipper could see that Cipher was also hard and leaking precum.

He massaged the growing cock with his hand for a moment before sliding the pants down a bit, thankfully having help from Cipher.

Cipher’s dick sprang free from its confinement, and right away Dipper put his lips on the head of it. Just the thought of having Cipher in his throat made him hum a little, and he pushed his tongue out a bit before taking it all in so that he would have more room for it.

It was the perfect size to make Dipper’s mouth feel full, and it reached almost too far back in his throat. He was surprised at himself for being able to take the full thing in like that, but he was glad for it because the moan that came from the hot stranger was music to his ears.

Dipper swallowed around the cock then started to bob his head. The slight pain of his throat being stretched by it made his eyes water, but he was getting off on it, so he didn’t mind. The new experience was so exciting, and he was eager to learn all that he could about himself in the time that he was going to be with the stranger, even if that meant exploring just how much pain he could take.

“You have a tight throat,” Cipher said in a husky voice. His free hand went into Dipper’s hair and roughly shoved him down, holding him in place as he groaned. “This is the kind of stuff _I_ like. I wanna _wreck_ you. Your throat and your ass. Is this level okay with you?”

Dipper struggled to not gag around the cock being forced down his throat, but _god_ if he didn’t love the feeling. He gave a thumbs up and pressed his tongue against Cipher’s dick to further please the dancer.

“Good. If you can’t talk, I’ll stop if you tap me twice on the leg. But if you can, then the safe word is ‘pumpkin’. Y’know to stay in the holiday spirit,” he laughed. His hand tightened in Dipper’s hair and lifted his head up just enough for Dipper to breathe a bit, then he pushed him back down, starting a rough pace that Dipper happily followed.

He had no idea that he would like being throat fucked like that, but it was making him all the more eager to get to Cipher’s house to do more.

Dipper happily moved his tongue around and kept his throat as open as he was able while they drove, not minding the how light headed it was making him feel. He _wanted_ to let Cipher have his way with him. He wanted Cipher to fuck him silly, and he was going to act as eager as possible the entire time to show the dancer that.

They came to a stop and Dipper heard the car shut off. Before he could move up to see if they had arrived, Cipher put his other hand on the back of Dipper’s head and rammed his hips forward just as he shoved his hands down.

Pain shot through his throat and tears sprang from his eyes. If he could moan right then, he was sure that he would have let out a very loud and explicit one.

Cipher did that over and over, groaning unashamedly each time he forced his way into Dipper’s throat.

Dipper’s jaw had nearly gone nub when he finally felt the cock throbbing in his throat, emptying its load into him. He tried to swallow it all down but could feel that there was some in his mouth as he slowly sucked and moved his head back once Cipher took his hands away.

“You take cock like a champ,” he laughed. “You sure you’re ready for even more of that?”

“God yes,” Dipper said eagerly. “Fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

Cipher tucked himself back into his pants and chuckled. “With pleasure, Pine Tree.”

Moving from the car to the bed was an uncomfortable blur, and Dipper let out a long sigh when he finally fell against the deep red sheets. They were so soft and easy to get comfortable in, and the comfort helped ease his growing discomfort for a brief time.

“Lucky for you, I have great stamina.” Cipher leaned over him and cocked his head to the side. “Let’s lose a few of these things first, though.” He undid the zipper of Dipper’s top, freeing his fake boobs from the faux leather. “Take this, the wig, the boots, the tail, and the panties off. Leave the thigh highs, skirt, and gloves.”

“O-okay.” Dipper sat up and quickly began fumbling to do as Cipher had said.

Cipher got off the bed and fully undressed, tossing all of his clothes near a dresser. “I’m trying to decide where I want to fuck you next. How numb is your jaw?”

Dipper shrugged. “Only a little.” He tossed his boots, tail, and wig off the bed, still fumbling a little bit to get the bra and top off.

The dancer tutted and nodded his head at Dipper. “We need to fix that, then, don’t we?”

“We do?” Dipper got the bra off and put it and the top with the rest of his costume.

“Oh, yes. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t breathe, remember?” He pulled Dipper off the bed, only to make him kneel with his back against it.

He was at the perfect height to easily take the cock in his mouth again, and he gulped. “W-will it really numb me, though? After a while?”

“Aw, my little kitten, don’t be worried about that. I will definitely fuck your throat until it’s numb.” He grabbed Dipper by the hair again and moved his hips forward, pushing himself in between Dipper’s lips.

Dipper opened his mouth willingly, fully taking the dancer’s cock once again. It felt bigger that time, but he knew that it was because his throat was still stinging from before.

Cipher gave him very little time to adjust before he snapped his hips forward the same way he had done on stage, his hands keeping Dipper’s head in place so that his dick slid in as far as it could go. The dancer moaned and looked down at Dipper, watching himself slide in and out of his throat.

Even though it hurt a little, Dipper pushed his tongue out again to invite Cipher to keep going. He met the dancer’s stare and tried to blink the tears away. He hated that his eyes watered from the pain, but Cipher seemed to be enjoying it. The guy was clearly a sadist, and Dipper was starting to think that he was perfectly fine with that.

He had to try to swallow around the dick multiple times so that he wasn’t drooling, but because of the rough pace, he was unable to keep himself from getting saliva all over his lips and chin. Though, worrying about how he must’ve looked was one of the last things on his mind.

His jaw had gone completely lax after a while, and the little bit of air he was getting felt like it was just barely enough to keep him conscious. His eyes lidded and he relaxed against Cipher, which made the dancer look all too happy.

Cipher picked up the already unforgiving pace and groaned. “If I didn’t want to fuck you after this, I’d do this until you passed out,” he grunted.

His words made Dipper’s eyes flutter and he was reminded of how little attention his own dick was getting. There was precum leaking out of the tip of his twitching cock, nearly soaking the frilly skirt that had been pushed up by his erection.

“Fuck,” Cipher huffed. He rolled his hips forward one last time and held them there while he came into Dipper’s throat again. “This all still okay?” He asked as he moved back. “I will _not_ get offended if you say no or need to take a break.”

“J-jus’ um, maybe a lil’ bi’ of a break,” he slurred. He slumped against the bed and took the free time to catch his breath.

“Let me help you out a bit.” Cipher carefully lifted Dipper up onto the bed, lying him down gently. “I’ve never met anyone who has been able to handle me like that,” he laughed.

“I’ma want more in a minute.” He rubbed his legs together and tried to ignore how achingly hard he was. He was then very uncomfortable and wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without some sort of release.

Cipher seemed to notice his wiggling that time and smiled down at Dipper. He slowly crawled over him and kissed the side of the panting brunet’s neck. “I suppose it’s your turn, huh?”

His insanely hot breath made Dipper shiver. He wanted Cipher to just get on with it, but he also wasn’t about to turn down the wet kisses he was leaving.

The dancer kissed from his neck to his stomach, only teasing around his cock for a moment before taking it in his mouth, sliding it into his throat at a teasing pace.

Dipper gasped and nearly cried from how good it felt to finally have some relief. It felt so good to have Cipher’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock, and he was sure that he wasn’t going to last long at all. He was already so worked up from having his face fucked, and Cipher was just too good with his tongue.

Once he had slicked Dipper up with his spit, Cipher took his mouth away from the cock and started to jerk him off.

“Ah-!” Dipper arched into his hand and curled his toes while grabbing at the sheets. “F-fuck! God, I’m g-gonna-!” Before he could finish his sentence, his body spasmed and he bucked his hips forward while he came all over himself.

His cum felt like it was burning hot, and he was acutely aware of it spraying all over his chest and face, some of it getting in his hair

“You look so good covered in cum. I think there needs to be more, though.” Cipher sat up and harshly pushed Dipper’s legs further apart so that he could kneel between them. “Do you need me to prep you first?”

Dipper’s mind was nothing but jumbled thoughts, and most of him was numb. His orgasm was so intense that it almost felt like his nerves were fried. “Jus’ fuck me,” he whined. He put his hands above his head and spread his legs apart, making sure to let the dancer see how much he still wanted it.

“Okay, but remember the safe word.” Cipher spit in his hand and used it to slick himself up, then lined up with Dipper’s entrance. “I’m about to make you scream, Pine Tree. And it’s going to take me a while to cum again, so I hope you enjoy how long it’s going to last.”

For a moment, Dipper didn’t register the pain of Cipher pushing into him. At first, all he felt was the fullness of it, but that soon turned into dull pain that went up his spine when the dancer started to move.

He gritted his teeth and rode out the worst of it, and soon enough he was feeling more pleasure than pain. Dipper wrapped his legs around Cipher’s waist and pushed into the thrusts as much as he could while letting the dancer know how much he liked it with his screams.

It was strange to him how much he wanted and enjoyed this man making him feel pain. He had never felt pleasure from it before, and he was glad that he had said yes to coming home with him. On his own, Dipper would never have found out how much he liked it, and he would have gone his whole life missing out on having this much fun.

Even when Dipper was reduced to mumbling curses and was mostly relaxed, clearly worn out, Cipher didn’t let up with his thrusts. Dancing was clearly a fantastic workout, and Dipper enjoyed how hard the man was able to fuck him.

Cipher’s grip on Dipper’s hips tightened and he laughed. “You doin’ okay, Pine Tree?”

“Mhm,” Dipper managed through his panting. “I c-can still breathe, Cipher,” he teased.

“So you can,” he huffed. “Let’s fix that.” He kept one hand on Dipper’s hips and the other made its way up to his throat, where Cipher pressed down on it to choke him.

It wasn’t enough to fully cut off Dipper’s breathing, but it still made him wheeze. Most of the pressure was coming from his fingers and thumb, which made him even more light headed from the slowed blood flow, making him let out a strained groan.

As Cipher fucked him like that, Dipper felt his dick start to get hard again. With how numb he was and how fuzzy his thoughts were, all he cared to focus on was coming again. He knew he would be able to feel at least that, and he continued to let Cipher fuck him senseless while he waited for the stimulation to be enough to orgasm from.

“You’re a good fuck,” Cipher chuckled. He grunted as he rammed into Dipper especially hard, staying fully inside him for a moment before pulling out and repeating the action. “I haven’t been able to find anyone who can take this much. Usually, the safe word has been used by now.”

Dipper forced out a weak laugh. “I l-love it,” he rasped.

Cipher laughed and sped his movements back up, moving his hand away from Dipper’s throat so that he wouldn’t pass out. Instead, he wrapped it around Dipper’s cock and began pumping it in time with his hips.

The new stimulation made Dipper tense, and he felt his orgasm approaching fast. It was still the only thing he could fully register through his muddy thoughts, and he was excited to release the growing pressure again.

He felt Cipher tense up as well and the thrusts stopped suddenly, the dancer buried deep in him while his cock pulsed and emptied into Dipper. He kept his hand moving until Dipper also finished, spraying another load over himself.

The dancer pulled out of him and sat back, looking down at Dipper with a tired smile on his face.

Dipper was covered in cum, barely able to breathe, and had a small smile on his lips. He was sure that he was quite the sight but didn’t bother to care right then. He was way too tired to give a fuck.

“I’m going to clean you up and get some water. Do you want or need me to do anything specific? Do you want some painkillers?” Cipher gingerly pulled Dipper’s legs down to a resting position, then moved away to presumably get something to clean Dipper off with.

“I’ll probably need some in a bit,” he admitted quietly. His voice was hoarse and the stinging pain in his throat started to come back. “Definitely water.”

Cipher came back with a wet wipe and started to wipe away the cum from his chest. “Are you sure you’re alright? I’ll admit that I went a little overboard. I have the muscles to really hurt someone, and I should’ve been a little nicer.”

“Nah, ‘m fine. I’m tough. It’ll suck for a bit, but I’ll get over it.” He moved around a little to help Cipher get as much cum off of him as they could. He knew he would need to take a shower regardless of how much he was wiped down, though.

“Okay. I’ll be back with water then. Feel free to make yourself as comfortable as you need to. This part of the fun is just as important as the rough stuff, so don’t be shy about asking me for help or asking for anything, okay?”

“Mhm,” Dipper mumbled as the man walked away.

Though he didn’t really want to spend the night at the dancer’s house, Dipper couldn’t help but snuggle into the soft sheets and drift off. He was so exhausted and his back started to ache from the rough sex, so sleep was a huge relief when it finally came.

~~

Golden locks were the first thing Dipper saw when he opened his eyes. Sunlight was peeking through a curtain in the room, lighting up the man’s face just enough for Dipper to see that he was still fast asleep.

Memories of the night before came crashing into his head and he closed his eyes again. He had gone home with a complete stranger and had the kind of sex that he only ever saw in porn. It was thrilling even still, hours after, but he was also a little ashamed of himself. They hadn’t used a condom, and he didn’t even know the man’s real name.

Very carefully, Dipper pulled himself from the bed, wincing at the shooting pain in his back. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but it still hurt like a bitch.

He collected his things and dressed himself in everything but the wig and fake boobs, glad that the only visible evidence of the night before was his messy hair. The costume would _definitely_ need to be washed, but he would worry about that when he got home.

Luckily he was able to leave the dancer’s room without waking the man and slipped out of the house to start figuring out where he was, and how he was going to get home.

The neighborhood was nice and was one that Dipper didn’t recognize. He was going to need to get a ride for sure. His luck continued and he was able to call for an Uber and had to ignore the snickering the driver did when he got into the car.

It wasn’t a long drive, but by the time he had paid the driver and stepped up to his front porch, Dipper felt like hours had passed. His body ached and he was ready to shower then take a nap.

“And just where have _you_ been?” Mabel giggled. “Did you have fun at your ‘friend’s’ house?” She was sitting on the couch, also still in her costume. She looked as though she had just gotten home as well, which made Dipper a little suspicious.

“I did. And what about _you?_ ”

Mabel gave a smug smile and leaned back as Dipper sat next to her. “I met the Count at the door and let’s just say he really was interested in me. As soon as I saw your text, I jumped at the chance to jump his bones. Candy and Grenda practically shoved me into his arms and didn’t mind that I ditched. Who did you get lucky with?”

Dipper huffed and tried to get comfortable, but the pain wasn’t allowing him to. “Cipher. Ran into him while looking for the bathroom, and he seemed to know that I was a guy and was okay with it. He offered to take me home and I figured what the hell.”

“That is no shock to me that he’s gay,” she laughed. “Good for you, bro-bro. You _did_ use a condom, though, right?”

He turned his head away and bit his lip. “We were really excited…”

“Dipper Pines!” She shouted. “You nasty! He’s a male stripper, you have no idea what he could have!” She swatted him on the head and crossed her arms in a huff. “I’m going to take you to get tested, and that’s no joke. You need to be smarter than that!”

“I know,” he sighed. “But I’m going to worry about that later, okay? For now, I wanna go shower. And you should too.” He stood and did his best to ignore the pain while he made his way to his room, ignoring Mabel’s shouting.

It was a pain to get undressed, but he managed. He decided to get the outfit at least put away nicely before he took a shower so that it wouldn’t tick Mabel off even more by ruining it.

As he went to fold the shirt, he felt something in the pocket that hadn’t been there before. Curiously, he unzipped it and dipped his fingers in, pulling out the small card.

It read, “Bill Cipher” followed by a cell phone number and some x’s and o’s.

Dipper smiled down at it and gulped as his body grew hot all over again, his mouth going dry. He would definitely be sending the man a text sometime.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Well. That was some pretty sinful sin. I'm going to hell, that's for sure. But that's okay, because I made it as dirty as I could to test myself to see if I was okay to write sin again. And hell yeah, I am READY for more sin :p
> 
> Also, can you tell that I love Wolfy Bill? Because BOI DO I.
> 
> I'll probs do more with this AU MUCH later because it was a lot of fun :p I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Happy Halloween! <3


End file.
